Dean's Christmas Wish
by jasper03
Summary: A Christmas memory. Weechesters and John have fun together in the snow. Very Fluffy! Sammy-4 Dean-8 Please review! Subscribe!


**Okay now I am unable to stop producing these fics. if my head is getting too big, drag me off stage and hog-tie me. Thanks again for your reviews on my other stories and the PM's, i love them all! I was thinking about my homestate's current snowless status and remembered the first time I showed my sister snow. Most of this story is told from experience. i hope you guys love it.**

**yeah John is a good father in this story. i think he was a good father, he just couldn't stay the nice guy all the time. This is rather fluffy so I hope you all love it!**

**Disclaimer: got a lime green (favorite color) camera for christmas. no winchesters under the tree...**

**BTW: There was an Amy that posted a review. I tried to figure out who she was so I could thank her, but I she must have disappeared off the face of the Earth. Anyhoo, I just wanted to thank her and let her know I appreciate her review. **

* * *

**Dean's Christmas Wish**

Dean lay in his bed next to his baby brother thinking about his Christmas wish. It was all he asked for and hoped it would come true. He had asked the mall Santa for snow so he and his brother could play in it. The Santa said he would do what he could, but could not make any promises. Daddy had said the same thing. The small boy knew it was an awful big wish, it being the weather and all, but he just _had_ to show Sammy snow.

Noises could be heard throughout the apartment, right outside Dean and Sammy's room. Could it really be Santa? The boy was half-tempted to go see, but did not because the absence of his body would make Sammy cold. The big brother just sat still in the bed using his keen sense of hearing to try to decipher the movements.

Soon the sounds had stopped and Dean had rolled to his belly, pulling a shivering Sammy closer to him and curled around the small four-year old. The older boy smiled to himself, he knew it was snowing outside he could just feel it in his tiny eight year old body.

Sammy had not actually seen snow before, nor had he heard of it, but his big brother thought it was the greatest thing ever. So naturally, Sammy assumed it must be the greatest thing ever. The young boy had not even paid attention to the fact that Santa Claus was supposed to come that night; he just wanted to see the snow. Dean had told Sam what it was, but still Sam could not quite picture it and hoped morning would come soon so he could see it himself.

The night hours drifted into morning hours as the snow fell softly and quietly over the sleeping town. A little boy had used his one Christmas wish selflessly and that was enough for Father Christmas to grant it. Who was he to deny such a special boy? The child's wish would be granted that night.

Sammy peeked one eye open, then the other, half expecting the snow to be in the room. He was slightly disappointed to find that there was nothing remotely close to what his brother explained inside their room. The young child wriggled from his brother grasp, placed a small sweet kiss on his cheek, and whispered a "good morning" to him.

The little brother crept from his bed and went to the window where he peered outside and got the biggest surprise of his life. "Dean! Dean!" The child screamed. "De! Wake up!"

Dean jumped from the bed leaping in front of his brother protectively, and then had to wonder what he was protecting his silly little Sammy from. "What is it Sammy? Are you hurt? Did something hurt you?"

The child shook his head and stared up at his brother wide-eyed. "N-n-no. L-look Dean, someone erased the outside!" The child stammered.

"Erased…outside?" The older boy peered out the curtains and jumped for joy. "Sammy that's snow! I knew it would snow! Come on let's get Daddy!"

The boys wasted no time running to their daddy's room. They passed the small pile of presents completely as they ran. John awoke to two different weighted lumps came falling hard into his gut. "Daddy!" Came the simultaneous call.

Daddy? Oh yeah, he was Daddy and those weighted lumps squishing his belly were his children. "Morning boys. Can't Daddy sleep a little longer?"

John tried to roll over, but was unsuccessful when the Sammy shaped lump would not move. "No." Was the simultaneous answer.

"Daddy, guess what? Guess what?"

"I dunno Dean. What?"

"It snowed outside! Can I show Sammy please? Please? Sammy has never gotten to see snow and it is my job as a big brother to teach him stuff. So can I show him Daddy? Please?"

John rubbed the stubble on his chin as he was really thinking hard. "Alright, son. But you and Sammy better bundle up!"

The Dean and Sammy lumps were already gone before John could even finish his sentence. He chuckled to himself. His children were so cute. John feared for the day he would have to turn them both in to stoic hunters.

Dean had bundled his baby brother in almost every long shirt and jacket Sammy owned, completing the ensemble with an oversized hand me down coat. Sammy didn't complain only because he wanted to make sure Dean was right and no one had erased outside. He told Dean he was hot, but his brother assured him he would be happy he had all of the warm clothes on once he was outside.

When both children were bundled up, John set them free outside and sat back to watch them play.

Sammy's first reaction to the bitter cold and snow was to cry. "Dean! It's cold!"

Dean was by his baby brother side in a second, holding his Sammy to him in an embrace. He looked at his brother's cute dimpled face and big brown eyes, some little brown curls peeked out from under his hat. Dean's heart melted when he saw the tears appear on the sweet little face and he wiped them away.

"I know its cold Sammy, but it has to be for snow to work. Here I'll show you how to make a snowball."

The older boy bent to the ground and scooped up snow in his hands and began to pack it together. He showed his little brother the end result. "See Sammy? You try."

Sam stooped in the snow and picked some up like his brother and smooshed it together like he'd seen Dean do. His snowball looked more like a snow carrot.

"Here buddy, let me help you." Dean took his brother's hands in his and helped him form a ball. "See Sammy? Try it again."

Sammy tried to make another ball and was a little more successful. "I did it Dean! Look!"

Dean smiled and praised his tiny brother for the small achievement. He bent over and whispered in his brother's ear. "Let's make a bunch and throw them at Daddy."

The younger child gave his big brother a bright, wide dimpled smile and nodded. Both boys set to work making uneven snowballs and placing them in a snow hole Dean had dug.

John sat and watched his boys play in the snow and began to suspect a mutiny when he saw how many balls the boys were making. He also suspected his oldest had something to do with it. He'd have to keep an eye on that one. Dean would be one son of a devil growing up, John was sure of it.

The boys worked silently until they got a good sized pile. Once Dean was satisfied, he called Sammy to him. "You go ask Daddy something to distract him them I'll come up behind him and get him with a ball. You run back here and get some balls when he looks at me and then its your turn to throw some."

Sammy nodded, then he thought a second. What should he ask? "Dean, what do you want me to ask Daddy?"

"I dunno Sammy, think of something." The child nodded once more and casually made his way over to his

father.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hi son. What are you and Dean doing?"

"Making snowballs. Daddy?"

"Yes, Sammy?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Well that took John off guard. How does he explain this to a four-year old? It may have been below freezing out there, but John was heating up really quick. "Well, uh Sammy…babies come from mommy's and daddy's and-and when they uh…"

Sammy peered around his father, trying to locate his brother.

"…the mommy's and daddy's decide they want a baby and uh…well babies are made when-when…"

Dean waved at Sammy, letting him know he was ready to attack.

"Well, I mean when a mommy and a daddy really love each other-" John felt the impact of a snowball hit his back and he turned. He saw the devilish grin of his eight-year old. Oh. Now he understood.

"Dean Winchester, did you just throw a snowball at me?" The eight-year old nodded slowly. He been caught! He was done for! Good bye Sammy!

"Well, I guess that means I get to throw a ball at you now, huh?" Dean shook his head. He spotted his baby brother sneaking up behind Daddy to save him.

"Nope. It's Sammy's turn." John just in time to catch his youngest throwing a snowball at him.

John smiled, glancing from one boy to the other. "Oh, boys, now this is war!"

The trio of Winchesters proceeded in chasing each other across the snowy lawn throwing and dodging snowballs for an hour until their clothes were soaked through.

"Okay boys. Its time to go in. If we stay out here any longer, we'll turn into snowmen."

He noticed the confused look on Sammy's face. "Dean and I will teach you how to make a snowman another day, okay?"

Sammy yawned and nodded. The snow ball fight had made him really tired. He leaned onto his Daddy's leg and he bent down to pick him up.

John kissed his baby's cheek and led his other one into the apartment. He ordered them out of their wet clothes and into some dry ones. He had only left them on the couch for a minute so he could change and when he came back he asked if they wanted to open their gifts. Upon hearing no reply, he glanced at the couch where his quiet sons were.

Both of his children were sleeping cuddled next to each other on the couch. This was a moment john would never forget. He grabbed a blanket an tucked it around his boys tight. He kissed each of them and whispered soft "I love you's" in their ears. John slipped off to bed, the presents would have to wait until later.

Father Christmas watched the Winchester family sleep and smiled. Dean Winchester's Christmas wish had been well worth granting. It would be a wish he would remember for all time because the boy had asked not for himself, but for another. Maybe there were some people in the world that still remembered what Christmas was really about. Perhaps Father Christmas would stick around for a little while longer, just as long as selfless people like Dean Winchester were around.


End file.
